Am I not good enough?
by Mudbud333
Summary: Sora is distraught over not being chosen by Yen Sid as a master. But will that change him in a way that could possibly unbalance the weight of darkness and light? Based after the events of Dream Drop Distance. Rated M for possible things in later chapters


"Am I not good enough...?"

In the large city of Traverse Town, sat a boy with spiky brown hair, looking into the obtain in the middle of the district. As he blinked his blue eyes he wondered "Why wasn't it me who became a master? I learned how to use the keyblade without being taught, I beat Xehonort's heartless, I beat Xemnas! Just because I got caught in a trap not even Yen Sid could see, I didn't become a master?!" He let out a sigh of frustration, getting up, starting to walk away. "Time to stop sulking, Sora"

An odd looking creature walked up behind him and nuzzled against his hand, and he looked at it and smiled "Hey there." he pet it, and kept walking, he needed to think about things, if he didn't, then he would end up losing the happy mask he had been wearing for the last few weeks. Hey- he was happy for Riku, he really was, he just didn't understand why it couldn't have been both of them. He took out his keyblade and pointed to the sky, opening his way back to Yen Sid's tower, where he had been training since Riku became a keyblade master. Riku was out trying to find Aqua and Terra. Who had been counting on the boy to wake them up, and now were going to be severely disappointed when it turned out they had chosen the wrong person to feel hopeful about. Had he really been wrongly chosen the entire time, not only by the keyblade, but by everyone else? He got back to the tower and went to see what he had to do next according to Yen Sid.

He looked up at the tower and climbed his way to the top "Master Yen Sid?"  
"Yes, Sora?"  
"What's my next task?"  
The old man smiled, and handed him a small box "Take this to King Mickey in Hallow Bastion. It is of urgent importance"  
Sora nodded "Okay, master Yen Sid" he took the box and went down to the base of the tower, where his Gummiship was parked, and got in, lifting off and flying to Hallow Bastion.

When he landed on the world, he was pleased by the progress that was being made on the world. He hopped out of the ship and began his trek to the castle, only to be crashed into by a man who was seemingly running from something. "Are you okay? Is a heartless after you?" He took out his keyblade, but heard a scream in the distance "Stop that man! He has my purse!" Sora grabbed him and took the purse, letting him go, and handing the purse to the lady.  
"Hey! Where do you get off grabbing me and taking what I've stolen?" the thug asked, grabbing Sora by the collar  
"Where do you get off stealing?" Sora asked, grabbing the mans fist as he tried to punch him, and breaking his hand, walking away- he really wasn't in the mood for this.

He eventually made it to the castle, and went to Ansem the Wise's study, where Micky was reading over everything Ansem had ever written.  
"Your majesty, here, I have a package for you from master Yen Sid"  
Mickey looked up from the literature in front of him "Great! I was hopin' that he'd send that soon!" he took the box and thanked Sora. He opened the box to reveal a new keychain. He attached it to his keyblade "Great!" and then his nose was shoved into his book again. Sora said goodbye and left, heading for his gummiship.

Later that day he lied in his quarters, in the world he was to stay in during his training. He shouldn't be lying around here. He was already an expert with a keyblade. He doesn't need to learn the same way other masters learned, Riku didn't have to!  
"There it is again Sora, your spite" He heard a man say. The same man who led him into deeper sleep not even a month ago.  
"Xehonort! Where are you!?" He looked around his room franticly, ready to prove he was as good as a master  
"Ah ah ahh" Xehonort chuckled "Thinking like that will only lead you to your downfall"  
"Where are you?!" He yelled, ready to sink his blade into the chest cavity of the man who had cost him the ability to go on his quest.  
Xehonort only chuckled "I suppose I better let you see where this is leading you"  
Sora didn't know what to think about what he just said, and he didn't have time either, because someone appeared in front of him. Someone he had seen in the dream world that never was. He looked just like Sora, only with black hair, and he was wearing this strange armor and helmet.  
The look-alike smiled "Hello Sora... Nice to properly meet you. I'm glad to see your doing well"  
Sora glared at this man "Stop trying to confuse me Xehonort, it may be working, but I can still beat you!"  
The look-a-like laughed "I'm not Xehonort, you will get to know me another day... I'm only supposed to be giving you a glance at your future" He turned, and left through a dark corridor.

Sora sat down "My... future?"

Chapter end


End file.
